Looking for Love
by BlueSakuraAC
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura lost their families. They feel empty until the find each other. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Yahho mina **** Aby-chan is back! How are you guys? Today I'm starting a new series "Looking for Love". Its dedicated to Good Boy-chan, ShadowNinja1011, and SupremeOverlordLetters. Sorry for the mistakes ..**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. **

**Merry Christmas Mina! **

*splash*

A boy huffing looking helplessly from left to right. Turning a sharp right and sprinted. He felt like he was running for hours. Sweat pouring down his forehead. His face- it looks like a blanket of snow with red polka dots. It was pouring late at night. No one to help him, no one to save him.

"How long are you planning to run?" Said a voice in an emotionless tone.

The boy froze, desperately begs his leg to keep moving. Instead, he turns his head and looked up at top of the building.

A young man, in his late teens, looking down on him. His raven hair, put into a low ponytail, soaked.

"You haven't answered my question…Sasuke."

*ding*

"Please come again," said a cashier with respectful bow.

A young girl walked out with grocery bags in one hand and an umbrella on the other.

She walks into a flower shop.

"Welcome- Sakura! Hey, how you been?" the cashier gave Sakura a sad smile.

"Hey Ino… the usual flowers…" The young pink-head girl replied.

Ino handed her bright yellow daffodils.

"See you later, Ino.." with that she headed to the door.

"Wait I'll come too. Just giv-"Ino started.

"Ino… I want to be alone." She said with a fake smile, then exited the building.

Ino lift her arm to reach out for her. She clenches her fist, and lowers it to her heart. Drops of tears falling out her blue eye.

"Damn it..." She felled to her knees and wept behind the counter.

**(Grave yard)**

Sakura place the flowers on the grave.

It says:

_Here rest _

_Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno_

_Parents of Sakura Haruno_

_Love by all._

The young girl looked to up the rainy wet sky.

"Mother…Father… it raining…" Sakura looking up sadly in the sky.

"_Daddy! Raining!" cheery young girl's voice echo._

"_Do you like the rain, Sakura?" _

"_I love the rain! It so nice." The little Sakura spinning under the rain._

"_I do too. My little angel.."_

The voice fades with the flash back.

"It had been a year since the incident…"

Sakura's emerald eyes became glossy and soon tear felled.

(Morning)

Onxy eyes slowly open. He tired to sit but his aching body wouldn't let him. He closes he's beautiful eyes.

Feeling relax. He lies there, and waits to see what kami-sama has in store for him.

Emerald eyes slowly opens, soon turn into a sitting position. Sakura rubs her eyes with her small hand.

She sighed. "I accidentally felled asleep."

She picked up her stuff, but something caught her eye. A large glowing cherry blossom tree sticking out. For some reason, she walks closer to the tree.

"It's so pretty." Sakura smiled, a real smile shinning so bright. The wind was blowing. Pedals flying gracefully around the tree. Sakura squeals in joy and spins all around tree. Until, she trips over something.

The boy reopened his eyes again from a squeal.

'Who would be here and awake at this time especial in cemetery.' He thought annoyed.

He turn where the squeal came from only to see there's was a girl, who was happy, spinning, dancing. He couldn't turn away. It was a warmful scene to him. She was coming towards him. At first he thought she notices him but then she tripped on him and landed right on top of him.

"Arghhhh!" The boy screams in pain.

"Arghhh!" said a voice that sounded in pain came underneath Sakura. Sakura's eyes popped out and looked up to meet Onxy eyes.

These eyes were filled with hate, pain, but it has a hint of warmth.

"Hey-can you get off. You're hurting me." The boy talked.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said scrabbling off him. She got a good look at him. She gasp, he was injured.

A slash on his stomach, cuts, and blood all over his body. Ripped clothes and shoeless.

"I need to get you to the hospital-"

"Don't take me to the hospital! Just leave-…me… alone…" With that the boy fainted.

**Aby: And cut.**

**Naruto: It was getting to the good part!**

**Aby: Naruto! :D Merry Christmas. I got your present.**

**Naruto: what is it?**

**Sai: you'll just `have to wait until next time. Bye bye.**

**Naruto: R&R u hear me!**

**Aby: Please xp**


	2. Chapter 2: The Way We Are

**Yahho Mina, Aby-chan is back! Teehee sorry I took too long to update.**

**Sai: Yeah about half a year**

**Naruto: Shut up Sai. Aby-chan has been busy.**

**Aby: Yeah I have. My grade are sucking at the moment. But im work my hardest. **** wish me luck mina. Blah blah blah they dont want to hear me talk anyway I present you guys tooooo **_**'Looking for Love'**_

**Disclaimer! I wish I own Naruto though T^T sadness.**

The stuff:

_**Sounds **_

_Thinking_

Talking/ plot/Narrator

_Flash backs_

Enjoy

_*Sharp high pitch scream*_

"_OKA-CHAN!"_

_The young boy sprints to the sound came from, Stopping in front of a large wooden door. He slowly opens the door. He's chest started to pound fast. He was alarmed whatever hits him, but what he saw were two bodies lifeless on the ground. Laying in a growing puddle of red blood. There was a person standing behind them with a sword. The sword had blood falling from the tip of the sword to the ground._

…

"_Foolish…."_

"_There is no value in killing the likes of you."_

…_._

"_If you want to kill me…."_

…_.._

"_Curse me! Hate me! DESPISE me!"_

The boy shot up alarm. Panting. He felt a sharp pain all over body. He felt light headed. He looks around his surrounding finding himself in a lime green room. He was sitting in a pink bed.

"_What the?-" _his thoughts were interrupted the opening by a brown door.

"You're awake, I see." Said a female voice.

The boy turns his head towards the door, the exit to the lime room. Where a young girl, he believe around his age, holding a tray of fresh peeled apples.

"Nice timing too-"

"Who are you?" the boy interrupt the girl rudely. The girl blinks her shiny emerald eyes. She smiled.

"Ah-Ah. You have to introduce yourself first." The girl said while waging her index finger side to side.

"Who are you?" The boy asks more demanding.

"Not until you introduce yourself first." The pinkette crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks in a childish way. The boy finds it cute but then he shakes it out his mind.

"Who are you?" the young boy demanded trying to get out of the bed only being push back into bed by the girl.

"Don't move too much. Your bad enough how injured you are." the girl said softly and stern. "Now tell your name."

"Fine. I'm Sasuke Uch-… just Sasuke for now. Now tell me who the hell are you?" Sasuke harshly ask.

"I don't know if I should tell you." The young girl sat on the chair next to the bed. She started to cut the apple into apple slices.

"Tell me." Sasuke glared.

"Sheeesh learn how to take a joke. I'm Sakura. Nice to meet cha." Sakura look up and gave a cheery smile.

"Aa-." Sasuke let his bangs cover his bangs so Sakura couldn't see his tinted pink cheeks that match Sakura's hair color.

"_Why am I blushing?"_Sasuke asked himself not knowing the reason.

It was silent for awhile.

"So you mind telling me how I got those wounds?" She spoke carefully. Finishing cutting the apples into all apple slices.

"None of your business."

Sasuke push off the covers. And tries, once again, to get out the rosy pink bed.

"No you need to stay in bed. You're seriously injured." Sakura said, standing up and gentle pushing him down on the back onto the bed trying to handing him the tray of apples.

"I don't care. Leave me alone. Stands up again.

"Hey I'm just trying to help."Sakura pushing back on to the bed.

"I don't need your help" Sasuke shot a dark glare smacking the apples out her hands. Apple slices falling onto the white carpet "go away."

When Sasuke looked in her eyes he was shocked.

He saw in her glossy eyes were shock, scared, and confused.

"All I'm just worried ok?! I know we just met but I get worried when someone injured, ok?!" with that Sakura storm out if the room and slamming the door on the way.

"Tch-.. whatever." Sasuke feeling a little-ok he feeling really guilty. He started picking up the fallen apples off the floor.

"_Don't want this go to waste."_ Sasuke went downstairs; it took him no time to find the kitchen, washing the apple under the cold refreshing water.

_***Click unlock, door open***_

"Sakura! I bought ongri with tomatoes and dumplings your favorite-"

Ino stoped when she saw Sasuke in the kitchen washing apples. Shirtless.

Blue stare into onyx eyes. The blonde sprinted up the stairs yelling really fast.

"SAKURA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND- NO WAIT YOU'LL TELL ME IF YOU DID! IS HE A STRIPPER?! WAIT! ARE YOU HAVING SEX TO RID OF WHAT HAPPEN! I'M TELLING YOU EVEN THOUGH HE'S A HOT STRIPPER-"

Sasuke glared at the compliment/ insult.

"HE CANT GET RID OF WHAT HAPPEN OK?!"

Sasuke ears perk up interested.

"What are you talking about Ino-pig?!" yelled Sakura. "I didn't sleep with sleep with anyone I swear. I'm just helping him.-"

"SAKURA-CHAN~! ARE YOU HERE-!"

Another man blond with whiskers marks on his cheeks came in and stop when he saw Sasuke.

"HOLY KINGS OF RAMENS!" The boy's blue popping out his sockets."SAKURA! DON'T PANIC BUT THERES A BURGERLER HERE!"

The boy cupping his face while warning-more like yelling.

Then a blur came from the stairs, someone did dynamic entry on the poor boy causing him flying.

Sasuke came out on the hallway with an expression of 'WTF' (**A/N: idk couldn't think of the word xpp**)

"INO'S KICK OF DOOM! SUCCESSFUL!" She celebrates her fist above her head.

"OI NARUTO STOP YELLING DAMMIT!" Ino shaking Naruto holding his collar of his jumpsuit black/ orange jacket.

"CAN I EVER HAVE A QUITE DAY WITH OUT YOU GUYS YELLING!" Sakura joining the yelling party.

"_How the hell did I get into this situation!?" _Sasuke facepalm.

**Aby: and that's concludes chapter 2 for "looking for love"!**

**Naruto: Thank you for your patients. Remember R&R.**

**Sasuke: If you have suggest you want to add for this story feel free.**

**Sakura: We love you guys :DDD**

**Ino: See ya guys in the next chapter for L4L!**

**Everyone: Bye Bye :D **


End file.
